


Sunset

by Scorpiwriting



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I am terrible at tagging, I guess that could work yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpiwriting/pseuds/Scorpiwriting
Summary: A particularly hot day in the Steppe is usually the least of anyone's problems, but when even the Oronir, direct children of the Sun, suffer because of the heat, then it's a whole other story. The night cannot come soon enough, but apparently, not even the cool air can bring respite to some.AKA, I, as usual, have to write things for myself, but in this case, I also share them, because why not?





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am awfully rusty at writing and English is not my first language, but when the need to ship is strong enough, boundaries do not exist. I still apologize if you encounter typos of any sort, I tried my best to go through this more than once.
> 
> P.S. This was originally written on my phone, so I am very sorry if the formatting ends up being a bit odd. I tried to fix it at best I could!

It had been a dreadfully slow day, so much so that even the rhythm of the Dawn Throne felt somehow stuck, with the Oronir barely leaving their posts to work and the Buduga hiding in the shade, as if they wished to escape the heat that plagued them, for the Sun was high in the sky, his rays beating down on whoever was brave or foolish enough to brave the light.

Daidakul had tiredly reported to him that the hunters had ‘heroically’ fought against not only the mammoths, but also the dreadful temperature for the sake of bringing back something to eat- Magnai barely held back an unimpressed huff, his eyes narrowing down to slits as he stared at the Buduga’s Khan, every onze of his disappointment showing on his face- And clearly putting the other Xaela on edge. No one really wanted to face the former Khagan when enraged- Albeit extremely rare, it was not an impossible happening. 

“…Fine. The Sun today has put a toll on our warriors. May they be refreshed and the meat delivered to our cook.” His elbows were firmly planted onto his knees, his gaze unrelenting. “I do hope for his health and everyone else’s that he is not away wasting his time with that Dotharl. There is an end to my patience.” And one could judge from his tone that he was not joking- As he never was. “That shall be done, Khan.” If Daidakul was unhappy, he did not voice it- Perhaps he was simply bothered by the fact that his Buduga hunters hadn’t been the ones to bring back dinner.

Oddly enough, that managed to fill the Oronir with a manner of satisfaction that, albeit short lived, left a positive note on his mood. He could only hope nothing would come about to wipe that away as well.

—

The Oronir worshipped the Sun, but as the Great Father was setting, they could only feel relief, welcoming the shadow that brought a light, yet refreshing breeze. They couldn’t help finding satisfaction in that, some even wondering if that could be considered as blasphemous, others simply enjoyed the breath of air and the surprisingly abundant dinner offered by an ever so happy Esugen.

Magnai, on his part, didn’t spare any extra compliments that night, actually making sure to stare at their cook as soon as he placed the dish in front of him. A steady, intense glare. The other Oronir apparently didn’t need words, as he visibly flinched before bowing slightly and muttering some half-understandable apologies over the time he had spent training instead of doing his job. “Consider yourself forgiven. But do not stretch it… The Sun can be kind, but there is a limit to that, too.” It seemed to be enough to give the smile back to Esugen, who straightened his back before thanking profusely and scuttling off to the side.

An odd Oronir that one, but the Khan had to admit his ability when it came to cooking: a fine addition to his ranks nonetheless. The taste of the meal spoke for itself- despite it being mammoth meat, it was undeniably soft.

“A good addition, indeed.”

—  
From inside his room, Magnai could see that the Sun had completely set behind the horizon and that the Moon was high in the sky, shining with her pale, yet welcoming light. He had never seen it under that point of view, not until recently- Though it was just one of the many things that had changed in his life upon the arrival- No, the barging in of that udgan. 

“…One would think I had summoned you, just by thinking of you.” The very light shuffling behind him hadn’t escaped his attention, his hearing refined by years of hunting. “Oh, you were thinking of me? How unexpectedly sweet of you.” Did she really have to sound as if she were mocking him all the time? His pride always felt a sting, one way or another. Instead of answering, he turned around, his eyes immediately finding Sadu’s silhouette in the dim light offered by the lamps- He should’ve really lighted some more of them.  
As if her comment hadn’t been enough, her taunting grin just added to the prickly sensation he felt. “Something wrong? Did the gedan get your tongue~?” Was that some sort of double joke about him usually calling her a gedan- No, he wouldn’t let her confuse him. Or rather, not clearly show that she got him confused. “…Speak your business. And learn how to use doors.” That seemed to throw her balance, just for a second, but it was enough for Magnai to grin satisfied: ah, yes, score. 

“…Do I need to have business to come here? I was under the impression we were far past that.” The Dotharl tried to hide her face by turning away from the Oronir Khan, pretending to be suddenly very interested in a particularly large fur on the bed. “Are you acting SHEEPISH, Udgan?” The word apparently sent a shiver down her spine- And not of the good kind as she whipped her head back and immediately went for Magnai’s face with her fist. Which was luckily stopped before it reached its objective. “Take that back, lumbering matanga.” 

Now, THAT sent a pleasurable shiver down HIS spine. “Did I ever mention how I appreciate your fierce nature?” And one could tell by the swish of his tail that he was far from being concerned: Sadu wasn’t angry. He knew her enough to tell when the rage was real. “…Consider yourself off the hook for now, Oronir.” She tried to take her hand back, but apparently Magnai had none of it and simply closed his fingers around it. “…In the mood for holding hands, Khan?” “Would it physically pain you to use my name?”  
The Dotharl’s eyebrow shot up in what could be defined as curiosity. “Is it important to you? You call me Udgan, after all.” Magnai seemed to be surprised- had he really never noticed? “…If that is the case, we should both put some effort, don’t you think?” After what looked like an almost offended (…or pouty?) expression, the Khatun sighed. “I will entertain this idea for a while, O-” Cough. “…Magnai.” Oh, yes, he liked how his name sounded, especially if pronounced by her.  
“Now that I made YOU happy, how about you make ME happy?” She took full advantage of his moment of distraction, using her free hand to pull at his fur collar to yank at it and force the taller Xaela down. “Is that all you came here for? I might start to feel used.” He didn’t sound remotely offended, yet his furrowed brows could fool anyone. And her groan felt pretty sincere too, probably because it was born from honest discontent. “Do you really want to pull that, when I only wish for some enjoyable time together?”

Before he could reply to that, a noise, a strange gurgling sound interrupted him, making his eyes go wide. Was that- “- Your stomach?” Sadu’s eyes were probably equally dilated, but there was also a light, yet visible flush on her face. “No. Nothing. Kiss me.” She just yanked him again, crashing their lips together- That could hardly be defined as a kiss and more like a clumsy and misdirectioned headbutt. “Would you stop that?” He sounded miffed at best, while the Khatun looked almost… Irritated, but not quite. It felt more like she was uncomfortable, all of a sudden.

Then it hit him. “…The heat.” Her tail suddenly flicked to the side and that was enough to tell him he was right. “Your hunters couldn’t manage the heat, today.” She was biting her lower lip, brows furrowed. If they had problems, what could be said about them that lived in the desert? “They did manage. But not enough for everyone.” Magnai’s hold on her hand had relaxed enough for Sadu to get her hand back, but she somehow regretted doing so. “…You gave up on your part. But you’re the Khatun, why-?” By rule, she’d deserve the best piece, wouldn’t she?

“I am a healthy adult. Some needed it more than me.” He knew she wouldn’t offer much more of an explanation than that, so instead of prying he frowned and went for the door, making almost a beeline for Esugen’s tent, barging into it unattended.

“K-Khan?! W-What-”  
“Leftovers. I want them all.”

—

Magnai was sitting on his bed, back against the headboard as an incredibly ravenous (yet small) Dotharl woman feasted upon the mammoth’s cooked leftovers, comfortably nested inside the Khan’s crossed legs: she had allowed her to eat there just because when he had come back she had already settled on the furs and knowing her, she wouldn’t have moved away.

“Quit offering me the bones, I am not the gedan here.” The Oronir scoffed, feeling tempted to pull at the tail that was currently laying on his thigh. “The bones are easily the best part. Don’t you like the marrow?” A disgusted sound was tell-tale. “You are disgusting sometimes. How can you eat it? It is so… Slimy.” Apparently, that was enough to make her bark with laughter- But this time it didn’t feel like mockery.

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is. I like them together, can't help it, I guess.
> 
> I also blame a friend of mine for having heavily headcanon'd with me about them.
> 
> (There is a bit of Esugen/Mauci if you squint, did you see that //smacked)


End file.
